This disclosure relates to ram air turbines utilized to provide emergency power for an aircraft. More particularly, this disclosure relates to controlling fluid within a ram air turbine that supplies both electric and hydraulic power to an aircraft.
A ram air turbine is used to generate supplemental power in an aircraft by extracting power from an air stream along the exterior of the aircraft during flight. The ram air turbine includes a turbine that drives an electric motor or hydraulic pump. In operation, the turbine is moved from a stowed position within the aircraft to a position that provides clearance for blades of the turbine and the aircraft. The turbine is mounted at the end of a strut and drives a turbine drive shaft that in turn drives the electric motor or hydraulic pump. Hydraulic fluid from the hydraulic pump may be damaging to generator components.